


How did we end up here

by starstrucktooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, Fluff, M/M, Or not, but for a second, fun!!!, matsukawa is a good roommate, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: What? No? What the hell is wrong with you, Hajime? There’s a pretty boy in front of your door wanting to sleep at your place and that’s what you say?? No? he battles with himself, reevaluating his life choices, when he’s pulled back to Earth.“Wha- Okay. What if - what if I stopped calling you Iwa-chan?”There it is Hajime, your second chance. Don’t fuck it up.aka the night Tooru accidentally locked himself out of his dorm. Again.





	How did we end up here

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow did I like writing this. Tbh I wrote this all in one go because I was so excited about it, and I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, and if you do find them, be free to tell me! This one goes to @antipsihotik on twitter, who saved my ass from the writer's block. <3 Also, one major thank you to teacu for being the best beta ever. Thank you so, so much. <3

It's the dead hours of the night and Hajime feels completely wasted as he drags his feet up the stairs. He yawns again, hours of running making his legs feel like jelly, and every muscle in his body hurt, as he counts his steps “one, two, one, two”. He knows he probably overdid it, but he can’t help it, really. He’s been stressed out over exams for the past few weeks, and running helps him clear his mind. He’s finally, _finally_ up on his floor, and he immediately fishes for his keys in his pocket, when he notices a figure sitting in front of his door, the light from the phone illuminating the figure’s face, and Hajime notices that the person – a boy – is looking rather distressed, muttering something under his breath. He clutches his keys, moving towards the hunched figure, now slowing down a bit.

  
“Hey, uh, can I help you?”

  
That seems to shake the boy to his senses as he visibly twitches and stumbles to catch his phone. He lifts his head to look up at Hajime and – oh.

  
“Oh, Iwa-chan! Finally! I’ve been sitting here for hours. My butt’s really starting to hur-“

  
“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in your own dorm? And Iwa-chan? I thought I told you not to call me that, We’re not that close.”

  
It’s Oikawa Tooru, Hajime now realizes, the annoyingly pretty guy from his physics class. He’s fine, Hajime thinks, a little bit more affectionate than he’s used to, but fine. They talk occasionally, and share the same study group, but that certainly doesn’t mean he can crouch in front of Hajime’s door at – _he checks his phone_ – 1am.

  
“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

  
He stands up, crossing his arms petulantly, his bottom lip stuck out into a pout.

  
_So he’s embarrassed because of something_ , Hajime remembers – not that he was totally staring at him in the classes, nope, not our Hajime.

  
“So, uhh, is there a reason why you're standing in front of my door at ungodly times of a night, or you just like to creep around?”

  
Oikawa visibly blushes ~~an adorable shade of pink~~ and stomps his feet in protest – _cute_ , Hajime thinks.

  
“I don’t creep around!! I just-“ he takes a deep sigh, opening and closing his mouth like a fish a few times, like he’s contemplating whether or not to tell Hajime the truth.

  
“You just…?” Hajime asks, cocking his eyebrow curiously.

  
Oikawa sighs again. “Just… Promise me you won’t laugh.”

  
He definitely looks cute like that, Hajime decides, cheeks flushed from embarrassment, his fringe falling slightly on one side of his face, a cute change from the ever so perfect hair he manages to have every single day, which annoyed Hajime to no end because _how early did the bastard have to get up every morning just to make it look like that??_

  
Hell, why not, Hajime thinks to himself, his night was as boring as it could be, his story might make it a little more interesting.

  
“Alright, I’ll bite. I promise.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah, really.”

  
“….Pinky promise?”

  
“Oh my god, Oikawa, _yes_. I pinky promise.”

  
“… I locked myself out of my dorm again and my roommate is not back until tomorrow, and I really don’t wanna call the RA because I get charged, so can I please, please, _please_ stay in your room until my roommate’s back?” he says that all out in one go, and it takes Hajime a minute to process everything Oikawa’s said, and then, _he blames it on the impulsive reaction_ –“What? No!”. And then he snorts, barely able to keep his laugh in when it hits him.

  
_What? No? What the hell is wrong with you, Hajime? There’s a pretty boy in front of your door wanting to sleep at your place and that’s what you say?? No?_ he battles with himself, reevaluating his life choices, when he’s pulled back to Earth.

  
“Wha- Okay. What if - what if I stopped calling you Iwa-chan?”

  
_There it is Hajime, your second chance. Don’t fuck it up._

  
He takes a deep sigh, pretending to think about it, when he’s actually trying to keep his heart from escaping his chest and hopping off to fuck knows where.

  
“Yeah, I guess that’s fine” he says as he unlocks the door.

  
“Oh, you’re a life saver, Iwa-ch…izumi kun”

  
“Iwachizumi-kun?” Hajime laughs, moving to let Oikawa come in.

  
“Oh, shut up”, Oikawa says, blushing even harder and hurrying inside before Hajime changes his mind.

  
Hajime snorts as he enters the apartment, and locks the door behind him.

  
“But you have to be quiet, my roommate’s sleeping” he says, toeing off his shoes and dropping his keys on the commode in the hallway.

  
“Sure thing, Iwaizumi-chan. I can be quiet, just watch me.”

  
“Iwaizumi-chan?? Really?”

  
“Yup! We agreed on Iwa-chan, right? Nobody ever said anything about Iwaizumi-chan.”

  
Hajime groans. “You know you’re a pain in the ass, don’t you?”

  
“Woah, are you always this rude to your guests? Scandalous, Iwaizumi-chan, scandalous” Oikawa says in a mocking tone, as he leans against the commode.

  
“You know, the weather seems pretty nice tonight for camping out. Wanna see for yourself?”

  
Oikawa gapes at him for a few seconds before closing his mouth and turning away from him, muttering “rude, Iwa-chan” under his breath.

  
Hajime rolls his eyes at that and nudges him further into the apartment.

  
“Wanna eat something? We should have some leftovers from today” he says, peering into the fridge, and looking back at Oikawa.

  
“No, thanks, I’m fine.”

  
“Well that’s too bad, ‘cause I’m hungry as hell.” He pulls out some leftovers and put them into the microwave, and then turns to make his way out of the kitchen.

  
“Come on.”

  
“What? Where?”

  
“Uh, to my room? You want to sleep, right?”

  
“But where are you going to sleep?”

  
“The couch? It’s okay. I don’t want to be rude to my guest, and all”, he smirks and nods his head at Oikawa to follow him.

  
“What? I’m not gonna let you sleep on the couch. This is your apartment “, he says in a hushed whisper.

  
“Oikawa, I told you it’s okay. The couch is comfortable. I’ve slept on it millions of times.”

  
“Then I can sleep on it, too!”

  
Hajime groans again, pulling a hand down his face in exasperation.

  
“Oikawa, I don’t want to argue over this right now. I’m going to sleep on the couch. Now, come on.”

  
“Not if I can beat you to it first” he says and before Hajime can even move, he dashes past him on his way to the living room. Hajime’s right behind him, both of them pushing at each other’s shoulders at the doorframe of the living room.

  
“Come on, Oikawa, don’t be stupid. _Let go_.”

  
“No, _you_ let go.”

  
“How about both of you let go and shut the fuck up.”

  
They scream and turn around to the voice, Oikawa clutching hard at Hajime’s shoulder, and Hajime’s hands on his waist.

  
“God _damn it_ , Matsukawa, do you have to sneak around like that every single time?”

  
“No. But I will ‘cause it’s fun seeing you almost piss your pants. Sorry if I scared your boyfriend, though.”

  
“Wha- he’s not my boyfriend” he says and takes Oikawa by his shoulders, holding him at arm’s length, both of them blushing furiously.

  
“Uh-huh, whatever you say, big guy. Now seriously, shut the fuck up, some of us need beauty sleep.”

  
And then, before he closes his bedroom door – “use protection, kids.”

  
The doors close, and they’re left alone, staring at each other awkwardly. Eventually Hajime drops his arms and scratches his neck, looking away.

  
“So.. uh..”

  
“I’ll - I’ll take the bedroom, thanks.”

  
Hajime nods and takes him to the bedroom, their feet softly patting against the wooden floor, and you could almost touch the awkwardness in the air.  
He gives Oikawa some clothes to sleep in, and takes some underwear for himself and a blanket as he leaves the room.

  
“Wait, I almost forgot. Did you want to take a shower?” he turns around to look at Oikawa, who was sitting on his bed and taking his shirt off, Hajime now able to see his abs underneath.

  
_Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Look up. Look at his face. Do not get a boner, Hajime, you’re not 16. I repeat, look up._

  
“No, thanks. I showered before I locked myself out.”

  
“Alright. Good night.”

  
“Night.”

  
Hajime closes the door to the bedroom, and goes to the bathroom, locking himself up. He takes a deep breath, and, groaning into the blanket, slips to the bathroom floor.  
What the fuck was that? He knew that the guy was attractive, sure, and he definitely has no idea why he’s acting like this.

Maybe he, _gasp_ , likes him? But that would be absurd, wouldn’t it? They aren’t even that close and he’s way too loud and his voice is totally not like music in Hajime’s ears and he can be really annoying sometimes, right? Except – not.

He could never admit it out loud, but now, sitting on the cold bathroom tiles, about to have the coldest and fastest shower of his life, he admits it, even if it’s just to himself. He really likes Oikawa’s voice, and his smile really is like the melody in his ears ~~oh shut it, Hajime~~ , and he looks even prettier when he’s all caught up in the things he likes, and he really wants to thread his fingers through his hair and see if it’s as soft as it looks, and he really, really wants to touch him under his shirt, and – _did his lips always look that nice_? And okay, maybe he really does like Oikawa and can’t believe how actually fucking dense his was all this time – _okay he can believe in that_ , but now is not the time to beat himself over it.

  
After showering, he wraps himself up in the blanket and goes to lay on the bed, while he eats the leftovers ~~he had to heat them up again~~. There’s some sort of a spy movie on the tv, and he tries to concentrate on it, but his thoughts keep going back to the boy sleeping in _his_ bed. Eventually he gives up on the movie completely and turns off the tv, now weighing possible pros and cons of dating Oikawa, and before he knows it, he dozes off.

* * *

Oikawa, on the other hand, is nowhere near sleeping. He tried being on his back. He tried laying on his stomach. He tried laying on his side. He tried hugging a pillow. He even let his leg off the bed, offering it to the demons of sleep, but not even that helped. After about an hour of tossing and turning, he finally got an idea.

Scooping up the blanket, he quietly exited the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

 

The couch may be comfortable, but Hajime has always been a light sleeper, waking up at the slightest of sounds, and this shuffling around right now is not doing him any favors.  
Groggily, he opens his eyes and almost jumps out of his skin when Oikawa puts his hand on his mouth to stop him from screaming, a finger on his own mouth as a sign to stay silent– _still, not doing any favors_.  
There’s a moment when they just stare at each other, Oikawa’s hand still on Hajime’s lips, Hajime’s eyes switching from Oikawa’s mouth and his own. Eventually, Hajime’s body softens and Oikawa notices, nodding to Hajime as if asking “we good now?” and when Hajime nods back, Oikawa slowly drops his hand down.

  
“What the _hell_ are you doing? I knew you were a creep.”

  
“I wasn’t creeping.”

  
“Oh, yeah? Then what do you call sneaking around in the darkness and watching people sleep?”

  
“Oh my god, I wasn’t sneaking around. I just couldn’t sleep so I came here. And I didn’t _stare at you_ all the time, I just looked at you because I heard you shifting and thought you had a nightmare!”

  
“I don’t remember ever saying you stared at me all the time.”

  
“… I’m gonna punch you back to sleep.”

  
“Woah, who’s rude now?”

  
“Oh shut up, Iwa-chan.”

  
“I thought we had a deal about that.”

  
“Well you were being rude again, so the deal’s off.”

  
Oikawa turns his head around, wrapped in the blanket like a burrito, all up to his eyes, and Hajime sighs.

 

“So you really couldn’t sleep, huh?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Alright. Come here”, Hajime says and moves up to a sitting position, making enough space for Oikawa.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Don’t you ‘huh’ me. Come on. We’re gonna watch a movie.”

  
“But weren’t you sleeping?”

  
“Well I doubt any normal person would be able to go back to sleep after being awoken like that.” 

  
“Oh.. sorry.”

_cute_

“’S okay, just come up here.”

  
At first Oikawa just looks at him, biting him bottom lip, and then he’s up, sitting at the other end of the couch, leaning against the armrest and backrest, still wrapped in the blanket, which makes Hajime huff a laugh.

  
“ I don’t bite, you know.”

  
Oikawa sinks more into the blanket, and Hajime manages to catch a little whine, but he still indulges him, moving closer to Hajime’s side.

  
“So how did you lock yourself out of your dorm? _Again_.”

  
Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Just play the movie.”

  
                                                                                                                             ***  
The morning comes and if Matsukawa catches them laying on the couch, limbs tangled, and Oikawa drooling on Hajime’s chest, be sure as hell he’ll take the picture as the blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd there you go, kiddos. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Come scream at me about iwaoi at minyardxva.tumblr.com and @starstrucktooru on twitter


End file.
